helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Saito Kotomi
Kotomi Saito (斉藤み) was born April 19, 1997. She is a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuuei and a former first generation member of S/mileage. Although, instead of debuting in 2009 along with all the other first generation members, she debuted in 2010 due to injuries. September 13, Saito graduated from S/mileage at the S/mileage Summer 2014 Concert Tour ~Egao no Sayonara, Kotomi~ concert due to personal reasons. History 2006-2007 June 2006, Saito was announced as a second generation member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei along with Ogura Manami, Mano Erina, Koyanagi Misa and Matano Maho, after winning the "Up Front Group "Egg" Audition". In 2007, Saito became a second generation member of Hello! Pro Egg. 2008 Feburary 24, Saito debuted into the group Ai ✩ rokku, along with fellow Hello! Pro Egg members Ogawa Saki and Okai Asuna. The group was formed to sing openings and endings for the anime "✩ No Henko✩". 2009 April 14, It was announced that Saito would be joining S/mileage, along with fellow Egg members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki. April 27, Saito broke her leg in an accident and was not going to be able to debut into S/mileage. Tsunku said that she will debut when she recovers. June 12, Saito, along with Ogawa Saki, graduated from Ai ✩ rokku. But, Saito also graduated from the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei due to injuries and to join S/mileage. She made no announcement herself due to the injury, but Tsunku posted it on his blog that she was taken off the official website for the Kenshuusei and left Ai ✩ rokku to focus on healing and S/mileage. 2010 March 9, It was revealed that Saito has recovered and that she was going to be featured in S/mileage's fourth and final indies single "Otona ni Natte Muzukashii!". November 9, Saito was featured in the stage play of "✩No Henko✩", alongside Okai Asuna, Ogawa Saki, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Sudou Maasa, Shimizu Saki and Mano Erina. The stage play was from November 9-18, and Saito took the role of the main character, Kin Natsuko. December 12, Saito was featured in S/mileage's album, "Warugaki 1". 2011 January 11, she opened her very own ameba blog. April 14, Tsunku said that Saito is the most talented vocalist in the group. He said "her vocals are hardcore and that she never messes up on a single, but if she does, which is rarely happens,she fixes it quickly." May 12, It was rumored that Saito had left the group because she became inactive. The rumor was proven false, she was inactive due to school. July 18, Saito recieved glasses for distance. 2012 January 13, Saito was featured in the movie "Uso.", which featured all of S/mileage, Mano Erina, all the Hello! Project Kenshuusei members (except Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, Yamaga Kanae and Oda Sakura) and the first generation members of Hello! Pro Foreigners. Saito was given lead role as Hideko Kiyomi. May 20, Saito was featured in S/mileage's first best album, "S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1". October 17, It was announced that Saito, along with Chisana Hana member Kin Momoko, will be forming a new unit on November 2012. The unit's name is SCORE!. November 3, It was announced that Saito would be forming YA alongside C/olorage member Chiba Yuri. December 20, Saito was the host of the Hello! Project's first annual Merry Christmas Games. She played a game with the Morning Musume 9th generation, Morning Musume 10th generation, Oda Sakura, Beach Musume -10, S/mileage 2nd generation, and Chiba Yuri of C/olorage. The game was where you pick a card from the groups: A group, AB group, B group and C group. If you get the C group, you get a prize. Saito will also be hosting the game show on December 22, with the Morning Musume 6th generation, Berryz Koubou, C-ute and S/mileage 1st generation. December 23, she will be hosting again with all the members of Believe!, all the members of the Hello!Project DIVAS.,the Hello!Project Foreigners and Chisana Hana. 2013 In January,Saito got strep throat and had to stop her activites within the Hello!Project.She returned February 11,2013. July 12,at a Yattaruchan release event,Saito announced that she would be graduating from S/mileage on the last day of the S/mileage Summer 2014 Concert Tour. "I was never looking forward to this day.But,I think my time with S/mileage is due.There was alot of hard times for me in S/mileage,like breaking my leg right before our indies debut,and becoming sick every now and then.I think that I cause alot of trouble for my kouhais.I become friends with them,yes,and that is good.But when they fail,I just watch.It's as if I am a second generation member myself.I don't think I am ready to be a senpai yet,so that's reason number one why I am graduating.Most people see me as a good idol,but I do not think the same one.Yes,I have a good voice and I am a sharp dancer,but when it comes to personality,all I can do is say some whack jokes.So that's reason number two.Reason number three,is because I want to be in a whole new enviornment.I want to experience life as it is when I am not a S/mileage member.I could return,yes.But that is only when I am ready.Which could be a while from now,sadly.I am only graduating from S/mileage though.You will still see me in Hello!Project activities and such.". November 7, it was announced that Saito will be playing the main character Keiko Kazumi in the horror film, Kogane no Kagi. December 14, it was announced that alongside several other UF and Hello! Project members, Saito would be participating in the stageplay, Lonely Drops. It will run April 4,2014 to April 7,2014. 2014 September 13, at the end of the S/mileage Summer 2014 Concert Tour ~Egao no Sayonara, Kotomi~ tour, Saito Kotomi officially ended her S/mileage activities. Bio *'Name:' Kotomi Saito (''斉藤み)'' *'Nickname(s): '''Kotomi (み), Kocchomi, Kotochii (江東ちぃ) Kocho (校長),Sai-chan (彩ちゃん) *'Birthplace: Osaka, Japan *'Birthdate: ' *'''Bloodtype: AB *'Height: '''165 cm *'Hello!Project Status''' **2006-04-24 Egg **2009-05-14 Egg Graduated **2010-03-09 S/mileage Member **2014-09-13 Graduated *'Up-Front-Agency Status' **2007-01-07 Member **2014-09-13 Hiatus *'Years In Hello!Project: '''9 years *'Years In S/mileage: 3 years *'S/mileage Color: Mint ' *'''Former Ai ✩ Rokku Color: Blue *'SCORE! Color: Red ' *'Hobbies: '''Dancing,writing *'Favorite Animal: Bears *'Favorite Food: '''Octopus *'Favorite Season: 'Summer *'Looks Up To: Kawazu Autumn, Sengoku Minami *'Hello!Project Groups:' **Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2007-2009) **Ai ✩ Rokku (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2010-2014) **Smile On! (2011-2014) **SCORE! (2012-2014) **YA (2012-2014) Discography Singles Participated In S/mileage *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (Indies debut single) *My School March (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) *Yume Miru Fifteen (Major debut single) *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Shortcut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE *Tachiagirl *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Yattaruchan / Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! *Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" *Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion *Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Final) Ai✩Rokku *Watashi Wa✩Rokku! (Debut) *Nagareboshi/Natsu! *Girl+Boy *Ima No Tokoro Sayonara *She Dreams. *Bye (Last single) Smile On! *Smile On! *Dot Bikini *Cha Cha SING *Lovely Girl! *Only You (FREE EDIT) / One • Two • Three (REMIX) *Heavy Rotation (H!P Edition) SCORE! *CHANCE! (Debut) *LALALALA Koufaku... YA *Ijiwaru na Dance! (Debut) Albums S/mileage *Warugaki 1 *2 Smile Sensation Ai✩Rokku *LOVE ROCKS Best Albums S/mileage *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Works Photobooks *2011.05.27 Kocchomi✩ *2012.01.29 I M M O R T A L. *2013.09.12 Sai to Koto *2014.08.05 one summer night. DVDs *2010.05.24 Kotomi :-3 *2012.02.14 IMMORTAL DVD. *2013.02.16 Minting Festival Animes *2008-2009 ✩No Henko✩ (as Kin Natsuko) Theater *2010.11.09-11.18 ✩No Henko✩ The Stage Play (as Kin Natsuko) Media *2010-2011 Ogawa Sakichii to Saito Kocchomi no Blog! (Gree Blog) *2012- S/mileage 1st gen Blog! (Ameba Blog) *2012- Kocchomi's USTREAM *2013- Kotomi Productions. (Ameba Blog) Radio *Sumairenji: WaFuSa! (2012-present) Televison *2007 Chao.TV *2010 That Kocchomi Show! *2010 Oha Star (4 episodes only) *2011 Hello!Pro TIME *2012 S/mileage No Sono Joshiki Chotto Mate Kudasai! *2012-present Hello!SATOYAMA Life Movies *2012.01.13 Uso. *2013.12.19 Kogane no Kagi Trivia *Saito broke her leg in 2009 because she fell off of a ridgepole due to a dare. *Saito was the first S/mileage member to have her own USTREAM. *Usually dances to Berryz Koubou's Heroine Ni Narou Ka! and Morning Musume's Only You. *When she is lonely, she sings C-ute's Aitai Lonely Christmas. *Says that she is a big Berryz Koubou and Happy Jikan fan. *She writes her signature as "み♥"(Kotomi♥) *After the graduation of Ogawa Saki, she became the youngest first generation member of S/mileage. *Is known as one of the best dancers in the Hello! Project and is the best dancer in S/mileage. *Is the 'tomboy' member in S/mileage. *Was close friends with former S/mileage member Ogawa Saki. Is currently good friends with Kin Momoko, Yamamoto Ran, and Mahiro Rima. *Saito was the only first generation member to graduate in 2009. *During the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei audition,when she was asked her name,Tsunku thought she said "Kocchomi" because she was so quiet.That has been her nickname since. *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is: (︶ω︶). *In all the S/mileage singles Saito in featured in,she wore shorts,with the exception of Choto Matte Kudasai! and Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (although for the Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita promotional outfits,she wore shorts.) *In the making of the Yume Miru 15 sai music video,Saito admitted that she was not very fond of Ogawa Saki during her Egg and Ai ✩ rokku days,but after getting to know her more in S/mileage,they became best friends. *When Saito announced her graduation from S/mileage,she opened up her own blog "Kotomi Productions." for after she graduates. It is currently inactive,as she is still active on the S/mileage first generation blog. *She will be the second member to graduate from S/mileage,but not the Hello!Project (Kosuga Fuyuka being the first.). *In a 2011 blog,Tsunku admitted that Saito was not his original choice for S/mileage,but looking at her be so confident with herself,he randomly chose her. *In early 2013,Saito added pink hair dye to the ends of her hair,but around August 2013,she took them out because she felt that it defated her "Ikemen" (Cool guy) look. Category:SCORE!Members Category:Ai ✩ Rokku Members Category:S/mileage Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Births In 1997 Category:YA Category:YA Members Category:Blue Member Color Category:Mint Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:April Births Category:1997 Births Category:Blood Type AB